


Already Midnight

by pearl_scribbles



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I think? the timeline might be a lil wonky, Shion is also there for a sec, mention of Masaoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: When Kogami turns up missing from his hospital bed following his near-murder at Kasei's hands, Akane knows she only has so much time to keep him from the point of no return.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya & Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Already Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before Kogami leaves for Masaoka's safe house near the end of Season One. This is technically canon-compliant, but makes the timeline of that night a bit wonky.

### You're reading my heart.  
  
If only I knew you earlier,  
  
What would have happened?

Anxiety churned Akane’s stomach and clenched at her throat as the elevator ticked its way between floors. One moment she was sitting by Kogami’s hospital bed, watching the slow beat of his heart as she waited for him to regain consciousness yet again. The next moment, she was blinking awake, confusion dissolving into panic at the sight of the empty sheets.

She’d been in a frenzy from that point, searching the building until she burst into the Analysis Lab, nearly making Karanomori drop her cigarette. “Where- where is-?”

“Shhh...he’s alright, he just didn’t want to wake you.” Akane’s panic kept her from realizing she’d never really seen the analyst leave her chair until that moment, when she got up to approach her and gently rub her back as she caught her breath.

“But where is he?”

“Akane-chan-”

“Shion, please.” The use of her first name made her quiet down. “I need to see him.”

“...Check the enforcers quarters. If he’s not in his own apartment, he’ll be in Masaoka’s.” The young Inspector squeezed her hand in thanks before running off, leaving Shion to sigh after her.

Now she was bursting out of the elevator and making a bee-line to his door, her vision almost tunneling as she raised her hand to knock. “Kogami-san!” Nothing. “Kogamiiiii!” Silence. Blood started rushing through her ears, dulling the sound of her knocking getting louder.

She didn’t stop pounding on the door until it finally cracked open to reveal an annoyed Kogami. He looked ready to tell off whoever was disturbing him, but his anger quickly melted into surprise and guilt when he realized who it was. Some of her nerve seemed to dissipate at the sight of him, but she swallowed hard and spoke up anyway. “You weren’t in the hospital bed when I woke up. I...I thought something else had happened.”

He was silent for a moment, and Akane could see him consider simply closing the door on her. But he seemed to physically wilt as he opened the door wider to let her in, turning away to walk back in. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know.” A frown curved her lips at the contrast between his words and his actions. Even as she stepped into his home, she could almost feel a chasm widening between them. He was always so frank and honest and open with her, and now she felt like anything he said to her would be heavily coating his true thoughts.

If her presence still flustered him at all, he didn’t show it. He leaned against his kitchen counter while she sat on the couch across from him, his arms crossed and eyes heavily hooded as usual, but still intense as he looked at her. “What are you doing here?”

She briefly considered continuing the excuse of her concern over his disappearance from the sick bay, but quickly dismissed it. Just because he was hiding something from her didn’t mean she had to bend to that level. “You’re going to keep hunting Makishima, even though you were taken off the case.”

“Hasn’t stopped me before.”

“Kogami, if you do this...if you...kill Makishima, then there won’t be a life left for you here. You’ll probably get executed the moment you step back into the city.”

“There won’t be a life for me anywhere as long as Makishima is living,” he murmured, his voice dangerously low. His eyes darkened, but never left Akane’s as he continued, “I stayed with the PSB because I thought that was the only way I would be able to track him down, and I was right...until now. I know what I’m giving up, and I know it will be worth it.”

“Then don’t work with the rest of the Division! I can still help you, we can still bring him in-”

“And then what? We brought him in once, and he escaped, and we lost Kagari in the process, and we will keep losing people as long as he stays alive.”

“Then what about your promise?” Guilt flashed across his face, and Akane pressed on. “You said you’d keep working as a detective, you said you wouldn’t keep acting as a hunting dog!”

“Do you think this is detective work? Do you? Sitting around, trying to find someone who, for all we know, is already dead, while his killer keeps working? Working for the law and working towards justice mean different things now, and I know which one I have to pursue!”

“But if you do this, then I’ll lose you! And I can’t...I can’t…” Akane hadn’t realized their voices were rising until hers cracked into a sob. Her throat closed, so tight that it hurt, and all she could do was cry. Ducking her head and pressing her hands to her eyes didn’t help, and she could feel the tears leaking between her fingers.

She didn’t see Kogami move, but she didn’t jump when she felt a hand carefully rest on her knee, nor did she flinch when she looked up and came face-to-face with him kneeling in front of her, a small packet of tissues held out in his other hand. He didn’t say anything, just quietly offered the tissues, thumb rubbing soothing circles on her knee, those ever-observant eyes watching her as she gave him a weak smile and “thank you.”

Neither of them knew what to say, so they sat in a silence that was only broken by her sniffles and occasional hiccuped sob as she tried to clean herself up. It wasn’t until she tossed her tissue into the small bin he’d placed next to her that Kogami quietly piped up, “You said ‘I’.”

“What?”

“You said ‘I’ll lose you,’ not ‘we.’”

She didn’t say anything, still didn’t know what to say. But when his hand shifted to leave her knee, she found herself grabbing it, and freezing when she realized what she’d done. She couldn’t meet his eyes again, cheeks burning, until he carefully shifted their hands so that he was holding hers, thumb resuming its soothing circles on the back of her hand. When she looked back up at him, she was met with eyes that were softer than she’d ever seen them, and lips parted on unspoken words.

She’d always distantly acknowledged how handsome he was, before quickly shoving those thoughts away to haunt her when she was alone at night. But without the sharp angles and furrowed brows and carved lines of his fierce focus, his face didn’t hold the same dark allure that she associated with him. For the first time, backlit by the warm glow of the kitchen lights, kneeling there with only the goal of stopping her tears, his revenge momentarily forgotten, he looked...beautiful. And she knew how to respond.

“I...I meant what I said.”

“Tsunemori…”

“Akane.”

“Akane, then…” His gaze flickered for the first time that night, drifting down to her lips before meeting her eyes again. The small movement was enough to make her suddenly aware of how close their faces were. “Whatever happens...you have to keep living. You can’t miss me.”

“But I will. I won’t be able to help it, just like I can’t help wanting to be with you.”

“You’re with me now.”

“Not...not like this.” And there it was.

He reached his other hand up to slowly, carefully, brush against her cheek, cupping it when she leaned into his touch. “Kogami, I-”

“Shinya.”

“Shinya, I…I...” She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling, how to describe the clenched feeling around her heart. All she could do was lean forward, pausing when their noses brushed, and let him close the leftover distance.

Their first kiss was soft and gentle, so gentle, as if he thought he would break her. When he pulled away, she couldn’t stop a small, relieved smile from quirking her lips, but it wasn’t mirrored on him. “Akane...are you sure?”

She understood why he asked. The difference in their ages and ranks, the toll the case already had on them, the threat of him breaking his promise...it was all why they hadn’t taken this chance before. But she didn’t care anymore. Now, she just wanted.

Her free fingers curled into his shirt and she tugged him into an open-mouthed kiss that quickly deepened. He rose onto his knees and pressed forward, his arm wrapping around her waist to press her close, bringing her to the edge of the couch and pressing her skirt higher up her legs. His lips were hot on hers, tongue gently tracing the inside of her bottom lip in a way that made her breath stutter.

She was feeling too much and not enough, and she didn’t even realize her fingers were running through his hair until they pulled apart for air and she became aware of his soft, messy hair under her hand. All she could do was stare at him for a moment, take in his flushed cheeks, lips that were swollen and wet from her kisses, hair soft between her fingers, and eyes...his eyes...flickering across her features. “Akane, what we-”

“Don’t,” she interrupted, shaking her head. “Don’t say it. Just...I just want you.”

Shinya dutifully quieted down, and responded by pressing in again, this time tugging her blazer off of her. As soon as her arms were free, her hands got busy, unbuttoning his shirt to reach in and feel the muscles she’d only been able to watch in action. His breath hitched at the first contact of her hands on his bare skin, and he quickly went to work on helping her out of her own shirt while she shoved his off his shoulders. Her careful, curious touches were maddening, and he couldn’t stop himself from gasping, “Ah, Akane,” when she brushed his nipples.

Hearing her first name in his rough voice was an aphrodisiac for her, and a soft moan escaped her when he freed her lips to press kisses down her neck. The lower he went, the tenser she got, and she couldn’t help breathing, “Please, Shinya,” when all he did was press a chaste kiss on her breastbone. Her sighing his name must’ve had the same effect on him, because he paused for a moment before groaning, “Come here.”

She felt his arm wrap tight around her waist again, and his other hand slide under her to grasp her thigh. The next thing she knew, she was in the air, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, clinging to his shoulders until he laid her out on his bed. She trembled ever so slightly when he pulled back to look at her, though whether it was from the weight of his gaze or the chilliness of the bedroom, she wasn’t sure.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still as she fully realized where she was and what they were doing. She ran her hands up his bare arms, his muscles taut as he held himself over her, and let her gaze wander up his naked torso before she met those grey eyes again. He had a knowing smirk by the time she did, and he murmured, “Like what you see?”

“I like you.”

Those three words seemed to stun the smirk right off his face, and he could only stare at her for a moment. Panic and embarrassment prickled through her at his response, or lack thereof. When another moment passed, she opened her mouth to try and take back what she said...only for him to cover it in another searing kiss that had her moaning in surprise. This time his kisses down her body were hot and almost frantic, ending with a light bite just above the waistband of her skirt, pulling a soft cry from her.

She felt a throb between her legs at the thought of his mouth going lower, but she was distracted by his hands abandoning her skirt and instead moving underneath it to grasp the waistline of her tights. There was something incredibly sensual about watching his hands disappear beneath the fabric, feeling them brush against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as her skirt rode up.

He slowly peeled the translucent material off, letting it drift to the floor by the bed and indulgently running his hands along her bare legs on his way to take off her skirt, his scarred and calloused fingers rasping deliciously on her skin. After he unzipped the tight waistband, he hooked his fingers into both her skirt and her panties, leaving her damp arousal open to the room’s cold air as he dropped the garments by the discarded tights.

His eyes were fixed on hers as he worked, watching her every response, every gasp and bit-back moan. She would’ve felt self-conscious if his touches didn’t feel so good. Any thought of consciousness disappeared when he stood from the bed and worked on his own remaining clothes, shoving his pants and boxers to the ground.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his newly exposed skin and the muscles shifting beneath it, as well as his...impressive arousal. A flush of pride and embarrassment washed over her at the thought that she had done that, she was the one who turned him on so much. When she looked back up at his face, he had that knowing smirk again, and she couldn’t hold back her own sheepish grin in response.

He held his gaze steady on hers as he fit a protective sleeve onto his erection, letting the thin material mold to his form until it was virtually invisible on him. Akane didn’t look away, peeling off her bra and letting it drop to the floor, leaving her completely naked. Her tremble was back, a little stronger now, and it was impossible to deny that it was from nerves over being completely exposed to the Enforcer. She watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips, and his throat bob with a small swallow as he took in her form, but even his blatant projection of desire couldn’t calm her nerves.

He began crawling back over her, one hand running along the inside of her leg until he was level with her hip. His hand slipped under her thigh, gently pressing up on it until she bent her leg, planting her foot flat on the bed. He rewarded her with a trail of kisses, ranging from gentle to sucking and biting, until he was face-to-face with her pussy. His breath was cool on her burning, drenched arousal, and the anticipation made her throb under his scrutiny. He smirked up at her, before his fingers gently parted her folds even more, exposing her swollen clit just enough for him to bend his head and wrap his lips around it.

The rest of the world fell away until there was only him and his mouth and fingers, hungrily eating her up, tongue swirling around her clit while two fingers crooked inside her. Akane hadn’t thought to worry about how much noise they would make, but she soon realized how foolish that was, as she slapped a hand over her mouth just a second after a cry ripped out of her. Her other hand sank into Shinya’s hair, clutching at his strands while her hips arched into him, seeking out more of him.

Her pleasure started to build up in her, winding tighter and tighter, and she felt like she was sprinting towards the edge of a cliff and spreading her wings...only to be brought up short when he suddenly pulled away, wiping at his face with a smug grin.

She opened her mouth indignantly as he made his way up the rest of her body, but all that left her was a shuddering sigh from the feeling of his cock resting heavily on her hip when he settled between her legs. The sound made him pause, and he quietly asked, just one more time, “Akane...are you sure?”

“Please...I need you, please,” she pleaded, pulling his face down to hers.

“Don’t say that,” he groaned before their lips collided, making a different type of groan rumble out of him. While she was distracted by his tongue gently stroking into her mouth, he lined himself up to her opening and slowly began to push in. She was so wet, the head of his cock slid in easily, but the rest had her moaning against his lips and clutching closer to him. Once he was in completely, his head fell to her shoulder, and she could feel him shudder with the restraint to not move immediately. She was full, so full, but it didn’t take long for her whisper, “Shinya, move.”

The first few thrusts were slow and punctuated by her low moans, but soon she was canting her hips against his, the extra leverage bringing her clit against him in a contact that had her crying out. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, determined to keep quiet, only for him to gently kiss her lips free. “Let me hear you.” His arm wrapped around her waist, curving her body up against his and helping her keep up the angle.

All of her senses were taken up by him: the taste of his lips pressing against hers again, the smell of his cigarettes and cologne mixing with his sweat into a heady scent, the obscene sound of their bodies colliding, the feeling of him in her and under her fingertips, and the sight of his eyes meeting hers when they broke their kiss for air. There was the same wild look in them that she’d first recognized on her very first day, but different somehow, with something new, something she didn’t dare to even hope to imagine.

She hadn’t dwelled on it long before he lowered his head and carefully closed his lips around a nipple, tongue swirling around it in a way that had her arching even more off of the bed with a cry. After just a few moments of the added stimulation, she felt her pleasure starting to wind tighter and tighter again, until she was gasping, “Shinya, I’m...I’m…!”

This time, he blessedly didn’t stop. He pressed his hips to hers and started grinding into her, pressing against her clit in a rough contact that sent her over the edge. Her orgasm rushed through her like electrified adrenaline, making her legs clench around his hips and her fingers dig into his shoulders. Over the rushing in her ears, she could hear his groans from her throbbing around him, making him continue to grind into her until his lips left her breast to let out a shout as he came.

His muscles seemed to give out as he came down from the high, making him drop her to the bed just as he fell beside her. She laid there in a daze as the aftershocks of pleasure slowly pulsed through her, and her body heat dissipated to let the chill in the room settle back in and resume her slight shiver. When Shinya came back to bed after cleaning himself off, she was already snuggled under the covers. She curled up close to him, and he pulled her in with an arm around her shoulders, letting her lay partially on him. She could hear his heartbeat gradually slow into a calm, regular rhythm, and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath under her head.

The comforting pattern of it all had her nearly drifting off, only to be snapped awake by a soft, “Akane.” She hummed sleepily, making herself prop her chin on her hand to look up at him. “If you could go back...if you could be in the tower again, knowing now what you know will happen...would you have killed him?”

His question sapped any sleepiness from her, but she still stayed quiet, letting it sink in, before murmuring, “I don’t know...probably not. I don’t know if I could let myself turn to killing for justice. ...Why are you asking me this?”

“Because I know it won’t affect your Hue...and because I trust you.” He brushed some of the longer pieces of her bangs behind her ears, and let his hand rest under her chin, his thumb gently tracing her lower lip.

“If you trust me, then listen to me. Keep your promise.”

“I...I want to.” His thumb stilled as he met her eyes. “Akane...you scare me. I’m scared of the hold you have on me. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“...Like what?”

“Like I can be more than what I am...not just an Enforcer to your Inspector. It’s...a dangerous feeling.”

“But it didn’t stop you from this,” Akane murmured with a small smile, rolling over to lay on her back next to him.

“It should’ve.” Despite his words, she felt the bed shift and found herself gazing up at him. “I should’ve said no.”

She cupped his face, thumbs tracing along his cheekbones. “Do you regret it?”

“...No.” The kiss he planted on her lips was sweet, and she ended up deepening it, tangling her fingers in his hair to keep him close. She couldn’t shake the fear that every kiss could end up being the last, before she had to leave this dark, quiet bubble they seemed to be in together. Eventually she let him pull away to rest his head just under hers, arms wrapping around her and holding her close, as her fingers started gently carding through his hair.

They laid there in silence for a moment, and she could feel the weight of everything she wanted to say resting on her. But how could she even begin? What did she even feel? Love? It felt like such a candy-colored word for the way her heart clenched whenever he was in danger, the comfort she felt around him during their private chats, the burning feeling of his skin against hers...the fear of her world without him in it.

“Shinya...do you think it could happen? Us just...being two normal people to each other?”

He was silent for a long moment, and she thought her questions would go unanswered, until he finally murmured, “...That’s a nice thought.”

“I hope we find each other...whenever that might happen.”

He tightened his arms around her in response. Silence filled the room again, and she had to swallow hard around the lump that had formed in her throat before she could bear to break it. “Shinya...I should go.” She loosened her arms around him as he shifted to look up at her. “The last subway is leaving soon...and you’re in enough trouble without being found with an Inspector in the morning.”

He smirked, but she couldn’t ignore the sadness and regret in his eyes. “You’re right. I...I can’t see you down. I’m not sure the security drones want to risk letting me anywhere near an exit.”

She knew he was right, and she should’ve felt relieved by his small concession to the rules. But that didn’t keep a pit of dread from settling in the bottom of her stomach. As they slowly dressed, she could feel Kogami’s eyes watching her shamelessly, and it took all her self-control to not immediately undo all of their work and get back into bed with him.

He was still silent as he walked her to the front door, but just as she was opening it, she was stopped by a quiet, “Akane.” She turned, and her lips were suddenly covered by his in a slow, sweet kiss. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his, so soft as they looked at her, and tinged with a deep sadness that made her heart clench. It was an almost-unnerving contrast to the small smile on his lips. “For what it’s worth...I like you, Akane Tsunemori.”

A shy smile spread across her face, even as her cheeks warmed from the reminder of her embarrassing confession earlier. “I...like you, too, Shinya Kogami.” A different word burned on her tongue as she left, leaving those gentle eyes and soft lips behind.

She never saw the stolen helmet nor the half-packed duffle bag, shoved haphazardly into his study. She couldn’t have known how he lingered by the door, waiting for the chime of elevator before springing into action. And she would never know that his eyes stung with guilt, even as he donned the helmet and made his way to Masaoka, ready to leave behind any future he had in the city...and in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I blasted through all of seasons and movies of Psycho-Pass last month, and I Can Not Stop thinking about Kogami and Akane. What a couple. Holy shit. I haven't shipped something this hard in a WHILE. If they don't reunite *on-screen* in season 3, we riot. 
> 
> The title and lyrics at the start are from Gotta Go by Chungha. It is the perfect angsty sex/pining anthem, and works so well for these two. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
